


Chu! ♡

by ginafics



Series: 00+00+00+00=♡ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00line, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics/pseuds/ginafics
Summary: Donghyuck loves kisses, especially when they come from the people he loves more than he loves life.





	Chu! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is a very short and quick one shot that i whipped up because of [this](https://twitter.com/ramenjae/status/1061547499683381250) fanart! Please give it love, it's amazing!
> 
> well, as always it is unbeta-ed so expect some grammars errors.  
> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (I'm sorry if this sucks I'm still learning on how to actually write a proper pure fluff!)

Donghyuck loves kisses. It has always been like that since the start. Everyone knows he is a little bit filled to the brim with affection. Many believe he loves to be the one who dumps all of his love to others, to be the sun that everyone needs, to be so bright he can both lift up his team’s mood and also rival the sun. Even though not many know that he also loves to be the one on the receiving end. Donghyuck loves kisses, and even though usernames upon usernames believe that his kisses are always rejected on screen, it doesn’t necessarily mean he’s deprived of all affection. Hyuck is never picky; in fact he can never decide what kind of kisses he likes best –no, he won’t decide as he loves them all. How could he not when he loves the senders more than he loves himself?

 

One is always delightful as Hyuck will always witness his most favorite eyes transform into two twinkling crescent moon before the kiss comes. Jeno kisses like the early morning’s tide kisses the shore –cool, soft, and a little bit ticklish. Lips more often fall upon Hyuck’s nose bridge first before they slot home to his awaiting heart shaped lips. Jeno’s kisses are always unexpectedly sweet. They feel like intertwining fingers with someone, and finding them fit perfectly like missing pieces from the same puzzle. They feel like listening to your long time favorite 80’s pop track and getting overly excited while jamming to it. Lee Jeno’s kisses come upon cranky mornings of waking up at the wrong side of the bed and bad hair days. Lee Jeno’s kisses come upon rainy rare free days and turning it into a giggly Harry Potter marathon fest. Lee Jeno’s kisses come upon long melancholic nights where the both of them talk about the future they can never have instead of catching up on their rest. It’s surprising, cool, ticklish, and sweet. But most of all it’s something that Donghyuck will forever be grateful for because they remind him that he is appreciated and taken care of, because they remind him that it wouldn’t always be bad. They remind him of strong hands being offered when he fell down at practice, of happy memories, and of a friend, of someone he knows would stay by his side through everything because they’ve promised each other a long time ago that it’s them against the world. Lee Jeno kisses Donghyuck like he’s the most precious thing in the world, and Hyuck rather crawls to hell than stops welcoming the soft lips on his nose.

 

On the other hand, one always comes barreling with a force and a smack of lips on random places. Renjun kisses Hyuck like a devoted routine. A sleepy peck accompanied by a soft _good morning_ that Hyuck always adores every morning, an enthusiastic smooch on both of his cheeks as he basically run to his unit practice for the day, and a languid kiss of two minutes before the both of them go to sleep completed with an _I missed you_. Renjun kisses Donghyuck like there’s no tomorrow, like unloading a heavy luggage after a field trip, and like two lovers who haven’t seen each other for two months. Renjun’s kisses feels like an addiction. They make Hyuck feels as if he’s on cloud nine and the only thing that prevents him to float even higher is Renjun’s arms that encircle his neck. Renjun’s kisses are toes-curling and breathtaking, never once Hyuck leaves without blazing cheeks and fluttering heart beats even long after the kiss ends. They feel like winning a marathon and coming down from a stage after winning the first place. They remind Hyuck of pure unadulterated happiness because Renjun always kisses him with everything that he can offer. They remind Hyuck of his importance in the older’s life because they come upon Renjun’s happiness instead of Hyuck's. Huang Renjun’s kisses come upon nailing a high note in his song recording, upon getting praises from Ten hyung at practice, or even upon making Kun-ge smiles after a stressful week. They always come with the reminder of how Donghyuck is the first person he wants to share his small victories in his days with, his small sources of happiness in this cut throat industry. And Hyuck always welcomes them with his hands wrapping around Renjun’s waist, with small squeezes of reassurance that he has done a good job and that his happiness is valid, with a grateful feeling because how could he be this lucky? Huang Renjun’s kisses remind him that their lives might be not the most convenient, but they could always just cheat by focusing on what matters the most. Their happiness. And if the only way to do that is by collecting small victories than so be it. Donghyuck learns how much he associates Renjun’s kisses with his own small victories, and vows to never let it stop coming, to never let their small happiness runs out from their life.

 

Once upon a time Na Jaemin had vowed upon becoming Hyuck’s place to turn back to, someone who would be the hard rock cliff to Hyuck’s high tide shore. Hyuck believes on lies, the horrible kind where he didn’t have anyone to blame. Na Jaemin had left Hyuck floating upon his own roaring oceans without as much as a string of the childish promise. Hyuck had held on everything he could, and still he waited for Na Jaemin. The first day the younger had come back, he had looked worse for wear that Hyuck was afraid a single touch would break him. Little did he knew, Na Jaemin had never lied. Jaemin came back for his throne in Donghyuck’s life, and claimed it once again as Hyuck’s protector. Hyuck felt stupid to ever think he would be the one who would have to shield Jaemin from harm after the incident. Jaemin’s kisses are always associated with safety. They come after hard practices and a plate of dinner. They come after too long stares at the mirror and hurtful comments behind random IP addresses. They are always warm and buried deep on Hyuck’s forehead and the crown of his head. They overshadow moments of nightmares and tired bone exhaustion after the promotion period ends, turning things into happy memories as the kisses always come with two lean arms, ready to shield Hyuck away from the rest of the world, or two gentle thumbs to wipe away Hyuck’s tears. Jaemin always kisses Hyuck the way he needs it, as a reassurance that _hey, you have done the best you can_ and as a simple announcement that _hey, I am here now._  And just as the first time he had said it, Hyuck believes it again and again because Jaemin had promised and he had never lied. Jaemin kisses Hyuck the way spring bleeds colors into nature, painting the grass green and the cherry blossoms pink, the way soft blanket tangles itself around its owner’s shivering body, the way a simple squeeze of a hand can calm someone’s nerve in an instance when it comes from the right person. They remind Donghyuck of what Jaemin had promised. They remind him of a place where he could always come back to; a safe harbor. A home. They remind him of how much he is loved and he vows to spend the rest of his life paying back his dues with affection towards the younger, for some days he might be the only reason as to why Hyuck pulls through.

 

Donghyuck loves kisses, and for God’s sake, he would rather die than to choose which one he likes best, for being surrounded with the three types of kisses and three people he loves most are probably the best feelings ever and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gay_n_shitty) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sf_heart_fs)


End file.
